The New England Front Line
by Kaedor
Summary: North Korea has invaded the U.S.A. The generals are paid off and nobody stands in their way. Except a small troop of High School graduates.
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer: I do not own anybody in this story. All Characters are my own thoughts.

Preface

All I remember is it being dark and cold. Then my eyes flashed open. I was still in my own personal hell. My leg was still bleeding from last night's raid. The war was still going on. My clock says that its 4:12 in the afternoon. Amy sure fixed me up good. Thank God she went into med school before she was recruited. She's saved our asses too many times to count. Literally. I got up to see if we had any rations left; a crate and a half. Her and I could go another month but what about everyone else in our little guerilla group. I guess you're wondering by now what the hell I'm talking about. Let me explain. The year is 2011. The place, south of Boston (or what's left of it). Why? You really want to know why a troop of 17 kids came together to form a force unit against a North Korean invasion? Hey, you asked for it.


	2. Chapter 2

March 31, 2009

It was just another day of school. Nobody thought anything would happen. When the news showed pictures of a North Korean satellite redirecting itself, everyone assumed it was off course. Little did we know that four major cities would be visited by the Korean missiles Black Angels 1-5. Of course we knew the first two hit Boston and New York but the course of the other three was still unknown. April 1st was the biggest joke for the country. Two missiles hit D.C., leveling it. The fifth missile went towards Seattle, just to show they would do it. A week after we had an invasion on our hands. There was a snitch in the Pentagon who conveniently disappeared on vacation. Within a month all the major port cities from Portsmouth to Atlanta were under N. Korean watch.

It was at this time that they called up a draft. Nobody around here agreed to it, but our numbers were called everyday. Mine, unfortunately, was 68. They did it lotto style, just pulling a number out of 365 other numbers. When my number was called, I lied about my age. I was only 17. They didn't seem to care anyhow.

Boot camp was hell, so was my first two missions. The day was June 9th. We just got world that a N. Korean convoy was heading down the road not too far from our base camp. Being the hot shots that we were, we decided to go plant some mines to surprise them. We packed all the gear up and a guy in my squad named Craig decides to start yammering on about the different outcomes of the war. "You continue running your mouth and not paying attention and you'll find yourself stepping on one of these!"

I say this as I disarm a rigged pistol. "They set traps like this," I say as I holster my new weapon, "so that guys like us get put out of commission!" After that we walked in silence.

We got to the road that they were supposed to come down at around 11. I get eddy to call up HQ and get the go ahead for the mines. There was some screaming over the phone and then it was quiet. "Ok, I'll tell him" says eddy.

"Capt. Said to go ahead with the plan, but the next time you do something like this without verification, your ass is off the squad and you'll be a decoy for a K-base invasion."

"I can always count on the captain for a little motivation" I say as I lay down the fist block of C4 attached to an anti-tank mine. Hey, if you're going to blow something up the first time, you might as well make sure nobody survives.

"COVER!" yells Craig as we all dive back into the woods. Two N-K Fighter jets just screamed overhead. No doubt scouting out the road for the convoy. We finish up laying the mines in five minutes and scram. Exactly 22 minutes later we heard it. A fuel tanker blowing up. "Mission acomp…" I get cut off by the sound of shouting coming towards us. "Flank 'em" I say as we all fan out. That's the one good thing about southern New Hampshire, plenty of cover.

As we hear the K's getting closer, all you hear is the sound of six weapons cocking simultaneously. We had Freddy run a trail up about 600 feet. We wouldn't even need half of that.

They didn't know what had hit them, we came from behind and captured them all, wasn't much of a fight. One interesting member was a Sgt. Who carried a very nice belt of utilities. I decided it would look better on me than on a cold body.

Waking up to gunfire never scared me, but when I wake up to a 50cal. I get a little shaky. I strap on my boots and new utility belt which I've yet to look in, grab my gun and run outside to see eddy on the 50 blowing K's apart that are coming out of the woods. He's definitely low on ammo now. I look up just in time to see Craig get blown sky high. "You Bastards!" I yell as I lob a hand grenade in that general direction. I'm pretty sure they got the idea that this wasn't going to work.

They pushed one more time and that was it. We finished them. After we decided that it wasn't safe where we were, we gathered up what weapons and ammo we could get and left. We weren't 50 yards from the camp when I dropped. "Snipers! Get Covered!"

Nobody heard me. Two seconds and they were all dead. I was hoping that death would find me before the snipers did.

Before everything went black, I saw the face of an angel; her voice was sweet and soothing. "Sleep now, your going home." Said my angel as I drifted into darkness.


End file.
